ROBRAE works from Tumblr
by randomle26
Summary: All of this can be found on my tumblr - the ones I post here are ROBRE related
1. RavenJason (Robin II) au

**Author**: randomle26

**Characters**: Raven, Red X (in the sense that he is Jason Todd)

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**(s): Romance, Angst

**Length**: 603 words

**Summary:** Police/Detective!AU (sorta)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Raven stood to the side, staring down at her feet to a point where it almost looked like she was the girl coming out of the TV from the "scary" American remake of _The Ring. _She squeezed the olive cashmere blanket that draped across her even shoulders, hoping to warm herself from the chill of wearing a red dress soaked in someone else's blood.

She finally looked up when she heard a tired sigh.

Jason Todd.

He wiped at the cut on his lower lip. "Am I getting a lecture?" he asked as he pressed a blue icepack against his bruised forehead. He was too occupied to wipe the dripping blood cascading from his eyebrow.

Forcing him to further wait for a response, Raven stared at him stoically.

"C'mon, Rae, say something," he pleaded nonchalantly.

"Don't call me 'Rae'," Raven said finally, "It's _Captain_ to you. Especially considering you disobeyed one of _my_ direct orders, Todd."

He stood near her, glaring at her pools of violet she called eyes, "Someone had to protect you. That criminal was still mad about you and I taking him down a year ago and he happened to be released yesterday. I knew the guy was going to go after you – your best friend's wedding being the place he attacked you was a pure coincidence."

Raven's straight mouthed curved into a look of disdain, "I don't need anyone protecting me. I am the Captain of our precinct and it's my job to make sure my detectives don't recklessly get themselves killed."

Jason frowned, "I did nearly save your life. He came at you with a crowbar, and if it hadn't been for me, you would be the one with a bleeding back."

"I hate repeating myself: I don't need protection, Todd. And this isn't the first time you didn't understand the concept." She glared at him, "When are you going to stop treating me like you have your name branded on my arm?" she asked.

He pursed his lips and ran a free hand through his onyx locks. "I don't treat you like you're my property, Rae."

"_Captain_," she said, "And yes you do, even though we broke up months ago."

He said with a sneer, "Well excuse me for still caring about the woman I'm in love with," she made a gesture for him to be quiet, "I can't make my feelings disappear like you can."

She closed her eyes, trying to recollect her patience. "Todd, I am your Superior first, ex-girlfriend last."

Though gritted teeth, he muttered, "Maybe on paper. But in my eyes: you first, case last. Deal with it."

"Take that back, _Detective _Todd," she commanded.

He grabbed at her arm, "I told you before, I'm not letting you go so easily," he let a devilish smirk creep onto his face, "When are you going to get it that we belong together, I don't care how many guns I have to step in front of for you to get it. You belong to me and I belong to you, therefore _I'm_ the one who has to protect you." He leaned his face closer to her, "Nothing you say is going to change that."

Before other body parts of his could make contact, Raven pushed his arms off and hugged the blanket around herself. She grimaced at him, "I expect you to clean this mess up, and I want a full report by tomorrow."

"Aye, aye Captain," he said in a sing song voice as she turned to walk away.

She didn't know that he saw the small smile on her face as she left.


	2. RobRae Week 2014: Theme I

**Title**: Coitus - RobRae Week 1: Firsts

**Characters**: Robin, Raven

**Rating**: T

**Genre**(s): Romance

**Length**: 468 words

**Summary**: Raven and Robin finally experience their first time as a couple, the act of being one physically and emotionally.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So…" Robin trailed off.

"So…" Raven repeated.

Robin put a hand over his forehead, "It wasn't… that bad?"

Raven huffed, putting her hand over her eyes, "Stop sugarcoating it, Robin. It was… _weird_."

The Boy Wonder leaned up off the bed on his elbows, looking over at the topless empath, "I would've felt better if you used some other adjective."

Raven pulled the blanket over her chest, "Did you really think it was going to be _beyond_ amazing? We've been friends longer than we've been boyfriend and girlfriend. I guess we're still getting out of that awkward phase."

For once, Robin seemed like he was nervous, trembling a little. "Did you not like it?"

"I did like it," Raven answered with honesty, "Maybe we put up too many expectations that it was almost impossible to exceed."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, slightly confused, "So… were you disappointed? Are… are we over?" He really wasn't anticipating the answer to the last question, afraid of the results he was going to get. He never handled bad results too well.

"We're not over," Raven reassured, "I don't need to have pants-dropping sex with you to enjoy being with you. I mean I love you because you're-"

"You love me?" Robin asked.

Now it was Raven's turn to be nervous.

She bit her lip not knowing what to say. She couldn't think of any words to substitute what she had just said. Out of pure cluelessness, Raven stood up off the bed and grabbed her underwear. She pulled her black-laced panties on and pulled her black tank top off the floor, throwing Robin his Superman boxers somewhere in the process.

"Raven," he said, demanding an answer.

Raven huffed, braiding her hair behind her back. She didn't know whether or not she should support what she just said. What if he didn't love her? What if the odd sex was the final turn-off?

_What if you decided to be honest with him?_ Knowledge asked.

Raven growled at herself before turning around. She puckered her lips just before saying, "You were my best friend, the one person I loved the most. I feel like I'm going to die every time you put yourself out there and get hurt in battle. I can't help but actually _feel_ whenever I'm around you. I… I guess I do love you. I'm in love with you, Dick Grayson."

Looking at Raven, partially clothed and slightly vulnerable, Robin had never thought she looked sexier or desirable.

And she was all his.

Robin got off his bed, disregarding his boxers, and walked over to her. He pulled her by her tank top and placed her on his lap, just before passionately planting a possessive kiss on her beautifully plump lips.

"Did I Mention that I love you too?"


	3. RobRae Week 2014: Theme II

**Title**: Woodstock 1969 - RobRae Week 2: Time Change

**Characters**: Raven, Dick Grayson (Robin)

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**(s): Romance, Historical

**Length**: 1001 words

**Summary**: It's the year 1969, and the first ever Woodstock concert was happening on a farm in New york. Of course, no event is truly amazing without the appearance of Dick Grayson

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dick Grayson didn't support war; he didn't support violence.

Sure he knew _how_ to fight, but that didn't mean he liked doing it. His case of asthma was the only thing that got him out of the draft.

And had it not been for the war, Dick would've never considered visiting Bethel, New York.

Everywhere he looked, shirtless men and women were lying around on towels. Those who weren't were happily on the ground were resting on their windshields. Without hesitation, college students would stick out cigarettes that more than likely had something other than tobacco in it. Nobody cared about the stifling heat or the overcrowded masses of people.

Woodstock, three days of peace.

"Do you want to sit?" Garfield Logan asked him, excitedly fidgeting around as he looked at everyone wanting to celebrate peace, people who were against the war against the North.

Dick shook his head, staring at the trash next to his feet, and absent-mindedly looked around, "I'm good." It was rather difficult for Garfield to hear Dick's response considering the crowd was as loud as the tractor on the land.

Garfield ran a narrow hand through his own blonde hair, "You want a cigarette?" he asked, rummaging through his pockets.

"Only if you can find it," Dick responded. Just as he answered that way, Garfield handed him a new stick and a match.

"Thanks for coming out with me," Garfield said, "Even though it was hard to convince you considering Alfred doesn't like the smell of smoke on your clothes."

Lightly nudging him with a shoulder, Dick replied, "I think Alfred would've rather washed out smoke instead of blood."

Without warning, the crowd silenced their side-conversations. All that advertising about "3 days of Peace" couldn't be more right. If Dick knew how to silence a room like this, he probably would never need that megaphone Bruce brought from Germany. Although, Dick never really knew why Bruce bought him a megaphone considering he never used it.

"How y'all doing?" asked a shirtless college student with a tie in his shoulder-length hair (like some type of headband).

The moment everyone started cheering, Dick was wondering just how he's going to convince Bruce to buy him a hearing aid. Everyone in the audience started to chant, "No more war!"

"Alright everybody," the MC said, "Before we bring out our first guest of honor, The Grateful Dead, we'd thought we'd present you with a local band here in New York."

The cheering got louder, almost as if he said they were finally legalizing marijuana.

"Please welcome the Teen Titans!" the announcer said, hurriedly running off the stage for the band to enter.

As cliché as it was, Dick couldn't help but keep his eyes off one of the guitarist, noticing how there was some angelic glow coming from the way she was standing on the stage with her guitar. He even dropped his cigarette, nearly forgetting to squish it underneath his feet.

The guitarist was cladded in a black tasseled vest over a purple tube top, the tassels overflowing against her frayed navy-blue shorts. She lightly flipped her hair- hair covered in purple flowers- over her shoulder. Dick watched as she pushed her tinted heart glasses (similar to the ones George Harrison usually sported) up the bridge of her nose with frustration. She bit her lower lip, strumming her guitar as some sort of warm-up.

A red-headed college student, wearing a white t-shirt that read "Speedy" on it, walked up to the mike stand and said, "Guess it's a little hot out here, eh?"

With that, the cheering got even louder then it was- Dick originally thought that was impossible.

"Don't you think the drummer is smoking?" Garfield asked, but Dick paid no attention to the redhead in the very short tank top. He just couldn't keep his eyes off the guitarist.

"I'm Speedy," the redhead (obviously the lead singer) announced, "that's Raven," he pointed at the girl Dick was already staring at, "that's Aqualad," he pointed on the other side to a man behind keyboards, "And that's Star," he pointed at the drummer, "And we're the Teen Titans. Welcome to Woodstock!" _Speedy_ then grabbed the red and yellow guitar hanging around his neck and began to strum on his yellow Hofner Guitar.

Very rarely was music actually heard at a concert nowadays, but today was different. The music was a sign of peace for everyone. It was slow, it was calm, and it was everything life should've been. No soldiers should be over there in Vietnam.

It wasn't till after _Raven's_ melodic guitar solo did the cheering start back up.

"Isn't that your cousin?" Dick asked Garfield, pointing at the keyboardist.

Garfield clapped and hooted, "Yup." Garfield couldn't help but feel a little proud at having access that Dick Grayson didn't.

Raven lead the audience into one more song, strumming at her guitar as if she was writing some angry letter. The song was a little more upbeat, a little more heavy or… _dangerous_, but it still got the attention it deserved. The minute the Teen Titans finished her song, Raven let go of her guitar and took off her tube top. She threw the purple garment on the ground and buttoned up her vest. Dick even thought he saw some sort of belly button ring.

"Thank you, everybody," Speedy said after the next three songs, "We were happy to play for y'all. And we're proud to announce that 'The Grateful Dead' is coming up next!"

Everyone cheered as the band began packing up. The lead singer wasted no time in jumping into the cheering crowd, surfing the adoring fans on his back.

"You wanna go meet the band?" Garfield offered, keeping his eyes on his cousin. _Aqualad_ smirked when he saw Garfield, giving him a nice wave.

Dick saw Raven unbutton the bottom of her vest, belly button ring definite.

Dick then used a phrase that Garfield, nor any other living human, had heard him use, "Hell yeah."


	4. RobRae Week 2014: Theme V

**Title**: Jan-Ken-Pon - RobRae Week 5: Family

**Characters**: DickRae (Grayson and Roth), Batfamily (Cassandra, Jason, Tim, Damian)

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**(s): Romance, Humor, Family

**Length**: 617 words

**Summary**: Cassandra, Jason, Tim, and Damian just don't know how they are going to split their time with their favorite Auntie Raven.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Damian Wayne huffed loudly, looking like a mini version of his spoiled father, and said, "I called dibs last time!"

Cassandra, only a few years older then the little boy, stuck her tongue out in response, "But I didn't get to play till the very end."

"Please," Jason scoffed, "I'm going first because we're doing something important!"

Tim pouted, "But I need help with my homework!"

With that, all of Bruce Wayne's rascals began bickering and shouting over who was first going to spend time when Dick's girlfriend, Raven, arrived to visit the family. The argument was borderline war when Jason threw a bear at Tim's face.

"Whoa," Bruce Wayne said, trying to calm the children down, "What's going on?"

"I wanna play with Raven first!"

"No, I wanna!"

"But you said-"

"But I'm supposed to-"

Bruce tapped at his temple in frustration before loudly saying, "Enough." Had he been louder, the children would've lost any ability to hear for the next few years. "There should be some fair way to split your time with Raven."

"I doubt it," muttered Jason, "Dick said something about leaving early so he could taker her out to dinner or something." Bruce smirked to himself, already knowing exactly what his first ward had planned for his dinner with Raven. It was about time, anyways.

"What do each of you have planned with Raven?" before they could all answer at once, Bruce pointed at Tim and said, "Tim, you go first."

"I need her help on my chemistry homework," he said. How the third grader was already working on chemistry was beyond any of them.

"Lame!" Jason called, but was silenced by Bruce's glare.

Cassandra was next. "Raven said she'd help me train for my karate competition coming up."

"Well," Damian interrupted, "We said last time that I would go first, didn't we Father?" he looked up at Bruce expectantly.

Bruce, out of avoiding any signs of favoritism, said, "What were you going to do with Raven, Damian?" He put his hand over Jason's mouth before the 2nd oldest (after Dick) had a chance to complain.

"Raven and I were going to finish making my Lego Stop Motion movie of Psycho!" Damian said. He didn't really see what was so odd about the situation, therefore not understanding why everyone was looking at him funny.

"Anyway," Bruce moved on, "Jason, what were you going to do with Raven?"

Jason smirked, finally getting his turn. "Raven and I were going to finish watching _Total Blackout_."

"What makes that more important than everyone else?" asked Tim with a scowl on his face (mostly because Jason's plot was completely anticlimactic).

Jason scoffed and ruffled the hair of his little brother, "Because… it's where I make my move and steal Raven from Dick!" That earned a laugh from everyone, including Bruce.

"Okay, I've decided how to handle this," Bruce announced, "The best way to decide is Rock, Paper, Scissors." He heard no sounds of argument, which he assumed was their sign of agreement.

Each of the little kids put their hands in the middle and chanted, "Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!"

The battle of fists was interrupted by Dick coming through the door with open arms and hollering, "We're back! Who missed me?"

Nobody really paid attention to Bruce Wayne's original ward. The children scurried past the older man towards his girlfriend, who came in carrying so many bags that it was hard to tell if Raven was even there. In fact, Bruce thought he heard Damian push Dick, yelling, "Move, bitch!"

"Raven!"

"Auntie Rae!"

"Will you help me with my homework?!"

"You promised me we would train!"

"Raven, are you gonna help me with my Legos?!"

"RAVEN!"


	5. SpeedyRavenRobin

**Title**: Happy Birthday

**Author**: randomle26

**Characters**: Raven, Robin (minor Speedy/Raven friendship)

**Verse**: CN; Teen Titans

**Genre**(s): Humor, Romance

**Length**: 841 words

**Summary**: «Because my birthday passed recently, I thought I'd write a nice Robrae one shot as a sort of celebration»

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In their civilian attire, Roy Harper aka Speedy and Raven were walking amongst the sidewalks of Jump City, passing the pizza restaurant in utter silence.

The empath was the first to break the silence. "As much as I enjoy spending time with you, Harper, what do you want?" Raven asked apprehensively.

Roy smiled, "Why can't I spend time with my _favorite_ Titan from Titans West without having an ulterior motive?"

If it wasn't already obvious, Raven was very suspicious of the archer. "Considering Starfire needed me to help the others with Robin's birthday decorations, I find it rather odd that you wanted my company."

Biting his lip oddly, Roy exhaled, "Fine," he said, "If you want me to be honest, I… I kinda need help getting Robin a birthday present." Just before Raven could let out a snarky reply, Roy covered her plump lips with his clammy hand, "I know, Robin's one of my best friends and I shouldn't have forgotten, and blah blah blah, I don't need the lecture, Rae Rae. Help me!"

Just as Roy was prepared to remove his hand, Raven grabbed it and clenched effortlessly, resulting in Roy buckling and kneeling on the ground (whimpering silently to himself). "Don't ever put your hand on my mouth again. Or call me 'Rae Rae'." She released him from his hold and began walking towards the city.

"Raven, where are you going?" he pleaded.

She didn't even turn around, "You want to get Robin a present or not?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!" hollered Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Mas and Menos yelled in Spanish while Jericho gestured with his hands.

Robin smirked at his friends, not noticing Kid Flash putting a party hat on his head.

"Congrats, Hair Gel," said Cyborg, "Made it to 19. You're getting old, man."

Robin playfully nudged the cybernetic teen, "Says the guy who's turning 21 soon." Looking around, Robin couldn't help but count off the people around him. "Where's Raven?" he asked, hiding any hints of disappointment.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, "Speedy pulled her away, said they'd be back in an hour."

"Oh," Robin said, trying to fight temptation to pull out his T-Com and to track the empath, while simultaneously plotting ways to make the abduction of the redheaded archer look like an accident.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Raven stepped out of the dressing room with a scowl on her face. "How is this a part of your present?"

Roy had to slap himself to get his jaw off the floor. "Raven, you look amazing!"

She assumed his compliment was a form of distraction, "Seriously Harper, what is this for?"

Roy smirked, handing the attendant his credit card and holding her clothes in his other arm, "I just think your slacks weren't very _presentable_ for a party."

"I'm going to ignore that and reiterate my question," she said as they exited the store, pulling at the ends of the outfit, "Why did you need my help and how is this dress going to help with your present to Robin?"

Roy smiled innocently at her, "You'll see. Believe me, you'll love my idea!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Thanks for the new bo staff, Karen," Robin said politely, placing it on top of the pile of gifts.

"Now," Kid Flash hooted, "For the Best Friend's gift!" Kid Flash handed Robin a poorly wrapped package, making it quite obvious that his gift to Robin was a new helmet for the Boy Wonder's motorcycle.

"Thanks, Wally," Robin said. He did his very best to hide any hint of disappointment with the absence of Raven.

"You make me laugh, Wally," said a familiar, cocky voice, "You're gift is nothing in comparison to my_wonderful _gift!"

Robin's eyes widened behind his domino mask, "Speedy, where the hell have you been?"

The archer stood with a large blue box wrapped in a black ribbon, how he got it through the door was a mystery. Roy, pushing the gift with little effort, said, "I was out wrapping your gift. And I hope you like it, it took a helluva lot of time getting it ready!" Nobody really noticed the scratches and scars covering his lower arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he bellowed, gripping the ribbon, "I present to you, my gift to my _bestfriend_!"

The sides of the present opened to reveal what Robin would consider to be the greatest gift ever.

Raven stood, hands tied by blue ribbons and a blue bow on her head, flawlessly sporting a purple and blue sari. Including the angry scowl on her face, Raven had looked breathtaking.

The empath knew better then to curse out at the archer for tricking her- especially considering Mas and Menos were around and they didn't need to be exposed to her colorful language.

"Well Robin," Roy said eyeing the awestruck Boy Wonder, "You wanna _open_ your present?"

Roy didn't realize two hours later that Raven ended up smothering him with a pillow till he passed out. When he regained consciousness, Raven and Robin were both missing from the living room.


	6. ROBRAE - RoyalGrayson AU

**Title: **Windows

**Author**: randomle26

**Characters**: Raven, (Agent) Dick Grayson {RobRae}

**Rating**: T

**Genre**(s): Romance

**Length**: 1093 words

**Summary:** «slight AU in which Agent Grayson plays modern bodyguard»

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Despite the royal heritage in the Azarathian country, Raven wasn't delicate. She may be a princess, but she was tough enough to make people say otherwise.

That's why it's so easy for her to sneak in and out of windows. Balcony or not.

Challenge: Raven's room didn't have a balcony. She didn't ask her mother for one, not wanting to greed more than she already did.

At 4:30 in the morning, dangling outside her window in a long navy blue dress and gladiator sandals, Raven regretted not asking.

Skillfully, the damsel in not-much-distress pulled her pocketknife out of the pocket of her denim jacket, poking at the class window until a hole was made.

Trying to mind the sharp edges, she reached her hand in and clicked the knife against the lock, waiting for the door to click open.

The window with the broken hole swung outwards in Raven's direction, forcing her to dangle further away from the house. Raven began swinging like a monkey migrating from branch to branch, able to get her feet on the ledge of the window and pull herself on her room. Raven knew she was going to sneak in but she forgot exactly why she didn't leave the window open for herself. (Something about how anyone who was in her room while she was sleeping already knew Raven didn't like opening her windows at night.) She was about to cheer for her successful jump in, until she found a short pain from her wrist. Pulling a shard from her wrist, Raven used one of her silk scarves as a tourniquet.

"That looks bad."

Raven jumped in her place, clutching the desk for dear life (as if the pieces of wood could protect her from the unknown). She rolled her eyes once she saw who the unwelcomed guest was.

Leaning against her bedpost was Agent 37 – onyx haired, aquamarine eyed Agent Dick Grayson. His arms were crossed over his chest so his biceps were bulging, almost scowling at her like he was himself. Raven hated that she loved how good looking her security detail was.

You know," Raven said cockily, "Since you were in here, you could've helped me up instead of letting me hurt myself," she raised her wrist for emphasis.

He didn't move from his spot – he wasn't amused. "You just rushed off after dinner," he gritted through his perfectly white teeth, "And you didn't tell me where you went."

She would've told him to "shove off" (a much harsher way, too) but she remembered why he was her bodyguard in the first place. Mentally blaming the late hour, Raven apologized, "Sorry." From Raven, "Sorry" would suffice because she wouldn't fuel his ego by adding in a "you're right".

"That doesn't cut it, Raven," Dick said.

She scowled with equal fierceness, "I can take care of myself, _Agent Grayson_."

"That's not enough," he said, then quickly added before she hurt him, "You're parents asked me to protect you. You're making my job a whole lot harder." Dick had more important things to do than babysit the princess.

With an impatient expression, Dick walked over and took out a spare roll of gauze. He removed the scarf from her wrist and lightly dabbed the cut with alcohol before applying the gauze. "Where did you go anyways?" he asked once he was done.

Raven's hand reclined, focusing her eyes on her hands. "Nowhere dangerous," she said, hoping he would suffice with that answer. She should've known better.

"Where exactly is 'nowhere dangerous'?" he inquired.

She pulled her jacket off and rubbed her healing wrist, "You're so damn nosy. Don't you have to sleep sometime? Shouldn't you be outside –"

Dick approached her, standing behind the heels of her toes. "Where did you go, Raven?" he repeated with patience but hinted annoyance.

She turned to face him, "I went to the forest. I… I met up with Roy."

Dick ran a hand through his hair, clenching at his roots attempting to hide his dissatisfaction. "You shouldn't be out with _him._ You can't see him," he said.

Raven retaliated like a childish brat, "I can do what I want, Grayson – you're not my father."

"But I am the one in charge of your safety. If I say you being in Roy Harper's company is unsafe than I suggest you believe me," he reasoned.

The princess opened her mouth, preparing a rebuttal, but noticed the look in Dick Grayson's eyes. A silent pleading, wanting, for Raven to listen to him; something was in the mixture but she struggled to decipher it.

Momentarily distrusting her own instincts, Raven demanded, "Why can't I see him? I need a valid answer why you're _forbidding _me from seeing someone I care about."

Dick glared into Raven's eyes, "If I give you that … it means it's true." He leaned closer to her, close enough to feel Raven radiating body heat.

Pushing a hand against his chest, "I've pursued you. You've told me hundreds of times that an Agent making relationships of any kind was _forbidden_."

"I know, but-"

"Because I'm trying to move on with someone else, you're suddenly willing to break your rules for me?" she took a step backwards, "No. I don't want you to feel for me just because I stopped pining for you."

Dick raised his eyebrow, "You're pining after Roy now?"

Raven huffed, "I'm trying to move on from you, Grayson. If you don't want me to see Roy or any other man for that matter, but you don't want me to be with you, then you're not keeping me safe. You're hurting my heart." She closed her eyes, arm extended to the window, "You should leave now before your lust forces you to break your rules."

He inched closer, "I've told you before, Raven, that it's not just lust," he defended, "I have genuine feelings for you, but I'm…"

"…not ready to break the rules for love," Raven said, "I can see that for myself, Grayson. So go, before my resolve crumbles and we both end up hating me." She refused to look up at him, staring back at her broken window. Raven didn't turn, even when she heard her door open and close.

Dick was like her window: sturdy, precious, not something anybody wants to break. The window watched Raven, just as Raven was able to use it to see the outside world. The window was also stuck, never going to bend its position.

The window still had the hole of broken glass with Raven's blood covering it.


	7. RobRae - Detective AU

Title: Partners

Author: randomle26

Characters: Raven, Dick Grayson

Ship: Robrae/Dickrae

Rating: PG

Genre(s): Angst

Length: 522 words

Summary: «Police!Au; one shot has not been proofread»

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Carrying a basket of flowers - some daises, some roses, some petunias - Dick Grayson stomped his scuffed leather loafers against a tile floor that resembled the color of a raw egg.

Grayson headed towards a door, a sleepy police officer leaking saliva out the side of his mouth. It wasn't until he heard Grayson's heavy steps did he sit upright (drool integrating with his mustache). The officer glared at Grayson until he saw the golden ticket to anywhere on Grayson's belt. Politely, the officer stepped aside.

Grayson was barely able to get in considering other buckets of flowers were blocking the mud-colored door. He sucked the polluted air in and squeezed his way between the crack and made his way into the room.

"Stop staring at me."

He gulped as he scanned her. Her shoulder-length hair still waved back and forth as she converted oxygen into carbon dioxide, the usual light color now looked brown because of the dry plasma in her hair. A white bandage circumvented her oddly-shaped skull, probably squeezing her brain. Roth had her right eye covered by a patch resembling the one around her head. Her final - most noticed - bandage was the blue sling that held up her left-arm, covered by a lime-colored cast (he didn't even want to begin complaining about the color of her cast and the color of her pale skin clashing).

"How bad are the injuries, Rave?"

Raven Roth closed her eyes momentarily, "Debris cut my cornea. Arm's not in it's socket," she looked up at him, "And my hearing in my left ear isn't exactly the best so that's all I really heard the doctor say."

He placed the bucket by her bedside (the only available area for flowers), and leaned against the wall. Awkwardly, he ran a hand through his onyx hair. She didn't comment on his new haircut.

"How you feeling?" he asked, but he doubted she heard him considering he was trying to keep his voice low.

Roth looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, "How do you think I'm feeling?" Grayson should've known not to ask stupid questions.

"You're probably feeling a lot of things," he said, "Pain from your injuries. Relief that it's all over. I really don't think I can list everything, Rave."

She scoffed at him, "What's on your mind, Grayson?" she asked bluntly.

He didn't flinch at her directness. "Why did you do it, Rave?"

She looked appalled - how could he even ask that? Her nose crumpled as a result."Why did I push you out of the door when that jackass Slade let the bomb explode? What kind of question is that Grayson?"

He grimaced at her, "You shouldn't have - you need to worry about yourself."

She chuckled lightly, "I don't do that, detective. Believe it or not, it's my job as your partner to have your back. Someone has to look after you if you won't do it yourself."

He didn't know why but he immediately wanted to kiss her, maybe a sympathetic kiss but still just… be near her. Roth's compassion jammed it's way through his ear into her heart… somewhat like how she did when they first met (who do you think is always yelling in his ear).

"You didn't trust me to protect you," she said, "How many times must I prove it?"

He couldn't help but exhale with a tired look in his eye, ignoring the hint of hurt in her non-injured eye. Grayson was still hesitant to let his wife be his new partner - the station had no trouble with married couples on cases - because of things… well, like this.

His eyes wandered slightly and he put his hand over her cheek, "You could've been hurt."

Roth just glared at him, "And how do you think I would've felt if it had been the other way around?" She didn't expect an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>This is pure crap - I was spitballing at 11 at night (when I should've been working on other stuff)<strong>

**I don't even remember why I wrote this - I just had visions of Barry Allen (Grant Gustin IS Barry Allen okay), Raven, and Nightwing being some kind of Police universe (Nightwing/Raven being my OTP and Barry/Raven being one of my crack!ships)**

**Please review - politely**


	8. DICKRAE AU - Talon

Title: Talon

Author: randomle26

Characters: Raven, Dick Grayson

Ship: DickRae

Rating: PG-13 [a curse word or two]

Genre(s): Angst, Romance

Length: 881 words

Summary: «another AU in which Dick becomes Talon; if you're unfamiliar with the _Night of Owls_ arc in the new 52, you'll be a little lost; also hasn't been proofread because I'm spitballing»

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Left hand.

Right hand.

Duck.

Kick.

Raven was close to running until she felt her opponent's hand on her ankle, capitulating to his force and falling palms first – a few seconds later would've made it nose first and she already had enough blood on her body.

Like an instinct, Raven turned onto her back and held her knees to her chest, her attacker was leaping at her and it most definitely wasn't for a hug. With the soles of her boots, she pushed him off her and sent him flying some ways away.

She didn't waste time to jump back onto her feet and run towards the exit. She decelerated once she met the door, pulling at the handle to pry it open. No such luck, the damn thing was locked.

"Shit."

She felt a hand on one hand on her neck and another on her waist, pulling her into a human wall; his weapons were piercing her back and his grip on her was too close to choking.

Raven pulled her arm back in hopes of crumbling the wall (giving her time to escape through the way she came), but her assailant predicted her elbowing and caught it in his hand. He twisted her arm in a way that should not be twisted – Raven didn't cry out, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

He turned her around and forced her against the concrete wall, his hand still on her neck to hold her down.

"Please," she whispered.

He didn't even budge, that included not tightening his grip thankfully.

She tried once more. "Please… don't," she hated how helpless she sounded but he needed to hear her pleas. "Richard… stop… please," she wheezed out.

He glared at her, his baby-blue eyes piercing into hers, "Why should I?" he asked, obviously the question was rhetorical but her answer might amuse him.

"Richard… I'm your… friend," she said.

He tightened his grip on her neck, forcefully sliding her upwards against the wall. "I don't have friends." He pulled a knife from his belt in a matter of seconds.

"Yes… yes you… _Dick_ stop please." Ignoring her, he raised his hand.

Feeling absolutely helpless, Raven put a glowing hand on the arm he had strangling her neck. _Richard I'm here. Let me go._

_I can't._

She was quite surprised to get a response. _Richard why are you doing this?_

_Because… you left me for dead… you promised you would never leave my side. _He unconsciously loosened his grip on her neck.

"I didn't… leave your… side," she said in between pants, "You left me."

Had anyone seen his expression, they would've seen Dick's eyes falter slightly – but Raven wasn't just anyone.

"You tried…to save… Roy," she said, inwardly cringing at her memory, "We thought… we thought you were dead." She could see that she was slowly getting to him. "The court… found you…"

He glared seeming to forget the knife in his hand… or the fact that Raven was supposed to be his enemy.

"They hurt you," she said, looking at the noticeable slashes on his neck, "They tortured you… they made you into this…please, Richard."

He regained his composure and tightened his grip again, but enough to still let air flow through, "They taught me not to waste my fucking time on emotions… they taught me how not to feel."

At that, she almost cried. The torture of feeling numb and trapped was something she was quite familiar with. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pushing it down so the knife was at his side.

"_Dick_…stop this," her eyes begging, "I love you." _I love you_

He wasn't expecting her confession, that much was obvious. This gave her enough time to slap his arm away from her neck and pull his collar towards her so their torsos were touching.

She chastely pecked his lips, just before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, face buried into his neck. Raven knew very well that if she lost Dick forever, he would take this opportunity to literally stab her in the back, but his hesitance gave her hope that he was slowly coming back to her.

She felt something on her back, only to realize that it was his hand and not a knife. She looked up at him and repeated, "I love you, Dick," she leaned in and gave him one more small kiss.

She was about to pull away had Dick not forced her back towards him. She felt a wetness between their faces only to realize she had been crying… Dick always had a way of making her express emotions.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. His eyes lightly flickered to the black band around her left hand… a small tattoo around her ring finger that said _Grayson_.

Raven felt him playing with the ends of his hair, pulling her towards him and nuzzling his nose against her collarbone. It was safe to say that his five years of training with the Court of Owls was just flushed… she emotionally compromised him.

She didn't say anything; she pat his head and tried to conceal the rest of her tears, shushing him. He tightened his grip on her.

"Oh god, Raven," he moaned against her chin.

* * *

><p><strong>I can honestly say that the Night of Owls arc is my favorite in the New 52 - i love contemplating the 'what could've beens'. I thought about turning this into a series… <strong>

**I'll try to do more KFRae or XRae or Other Robins and Raven… but Dick and Rae are my otp so….**


	9. DICKRAE AU - Redemption

Title: Redemption

Author: randomle26

Characters: Raven, Dick Grayson

Ship: DickRae

Rating: PG-13

Genre(s): Angst, Romance

Length: 1204 words

Summary: Requested sequel «AU in which Dick becomes Talon; if you're unfamiliar with the Night of Owls arc in the new 52, you'll be a little lost; also hasn't been proofread»

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

One side of the display case contained a tattered unitard, a blue emblem, resembling a wing-spread bird; splashed across the upper torso. All of the frayed lines made on the spandex were perfectly straight, the diagonal slash across the head of the logo was no exception. A domino mask - the black outline shaped similar to the unitard's emblem - hung above the unitard, a darkish brown stain went across the left eye.

The other side contained another uniform, this one almost completely black. A brown belt, containing at least four knives for throwing, hung over the chest like a sash. The grip of the sword stuck out behind the right shoulder. Only by touching the uniform would hidden knives be found. The mask hanging above this one resembled an executioner's hood but the eye holes were filled with other lenses; the hood strongly resembled a face of an owl.

Dick Grayson softly slammed his fist against the plexiglass surrounding the uniforms, and placed his forehead next to it. Any normal person would pass by thinking he was breaking down. But training with the Court may have sold his limbic system on the black market, his own emotions weren't at their normal levels if even apparent.

A hesitantly soft hand rested on his shoulder, and it took almost everything in Dick not to strike back (a learned reflex). He felt the touch against the back of his right shoulder, lightly fingering the area of burned flesh.

He turned and met Raven, "business" partner at one point but personal at most. She removed her hand from his body once he faced her.

She watched his azure pupils scan over the maroon scrubs underneath her hooded, olive military jacket; Raven couldn't help but feel self-conscious and wrapped her arms around her chest.

The smirk on his face was obviously not even a try at faking happiness, "How was work, Rave?" he asked.

To say Raven knew him too well was an understatement. She grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped at the sweat on his right eyebrow. Once she finished, he grabbed her wrist and placed her palm against his cheek, leaning into her touch.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked barely over a whisper.

He didn't bother asking how she found him; he closed his eyes and said, "I couldn't sleep."

The watch on her wrist made a ding when the watch hit 2:30 AM. "I'm sorry," she replied, "I had a double shift today. And I've tried shortening my hours but -"

"It's not that."

She felt slightly paralyzed when he quickly removed her hand from his face and turned to face the uniforms. Her eyes averted to the floor, not wanting to look at the various stitches, burns, and cuts on his back.

He stared at his reflection, this version of himself transparently blending into his Talons uniform. He bit his lower lip, applying enough pressure to reopen a cut on his lip.

"I don't know what else I can do to prove myself," he said to the uniform, "Every sneeze, every step, everybreath… they're waiting for proof that I'm going to snap and go back to…" he clenched a fist at his side, but didn't punch the display.

Raven winced slightly, his projectile anger slightly overwhelming, but she understood. The Court did a number on him. He was being questioned and observed by the Justice League since his return. They didn't see the guilt living in his eyes because the worst mob of Gotham gave him a list to hit; they whipped his soul to a point where no one could tell if the slightest sense of remorse was even present.

* * *

><p>Filling out an IOU for Cyborg, Raven assisted Superman in transporting a family out of Gotham, a primary target for the Court of Owls. Superman took a group of disguised Leaguers as a decoy while Raven took the real family.<p>

"Raven!"

She turned to the voice, but was forced against the wall for the umpteenth time that night. She was always told never go face to face with the Talons.

"Rav -"

She turned to see who called her, only to close her eyes to prevent blood reaching her eyeballs. She was forced down to the ground… next to the dead bodies of the little girl and her father. Looking up, she saw the mother was only a few minutes away from literally bleeding the life out against the concrete.

If she could get over their and use her powers to -

"Aaagh!" she yelped as she felt a boot against her ankle, preventing her from reaching the dying mother.

She growled in her throat when she saw a Talon applying unhelpful pressure to her leg.

"Burn in Hell," she seethed through her teeth, cursing herself for even crying out.

The Talon removed his boot and leaned down so he was eye-to-eye with Raven, carving different marks into her leg with his knife. "Met Dad already, Raven."

* * *

><p>"Dick it's just going to take some time," she said, attempting reassurance.<p>

He exhaled, "That's the thing, Rave," he said, "By the time I've proven myself to them I'll be less than useless."

She walked up and held his face in her hands once again, "Is the League's approval really that important to you?"

He avoided her eyes when he answered, "I don't know… maybe if… if they give me the green light I… I'll finally be able to move on."

Dick felt her pull his head towards hers, their eyebrows able to touch, and he rested his hands on her hip as his fingers lightly grazed the skin underneath her scrubs.

"Dick, seeking the League's approval isn't going to substitute your own opinion of yourself," she said, "The only one really stopping you from moving on is you."

"I can't just forgive myself for everything, Raven," he whispered into her forehead, "Especially after I hurt you."

"Oh, Dick," she cooed, kissing his cheek, "I of all people know everything about redemption. I gave into my father -"

He tried to interrupt, "Raven."

But she ignored him, "and I found a way to be good again. It… it took me a while to realize that maybe I won't forgive myself… but I'm not going to let my life stop progressing because of a choice I made. I…I can't forget the fact that I was steps away from killing, well, everybody. So I won't."

He looked at her, fingering a lock of her hair as he placed a kiss on her nose. Dick started playing with the scarf around her neck as his nose grazed her scalp, inhaling the smell of shea butter in her hair (an odd scent considering he was so used to the smell of lavender).

"You're right, Raven," he said, "I shouldn't be worried about the League's approval. Not… not when all that matters is if you believe in me." He cradled his face in his hands, resting his forehead against her own (she doesn't seem bothered by the night sweat against her skin).

"And I do," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "It's going to take awhile to convince me otherwise."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading…<strong>


	10. DICKRAE CROSSOVER - 'Rapture in Death'

**Title:** _Rapture in Death_

**Characters:** Raven, Dick Grayson

**Rating:** T (PG-13)

**Genre(s):** Romance, Crossover

**Length:** 767 words

**Notes:** I've been contemplating making it a series but I'm not too sure yet. I started reading the In Death series by JD Robb (or Nora Roberts, she goes by both) and I couldn't help but think of my favorite birds.

Quick summary of the series: the books take place in the future and focus on a cop with a mysterious past and her husband, an ex-criminal who basically owns everything.

It might be a little confusing to how I made the RobRae correlation, but I just couldn't help but think Raven is so similar to the cop because, like Raven, she has a dark past; she's reserved; and she's trying her best to help victims get justice. Dick's very similar to the husband because they both are very caring and compassionate, and they may plaster on a smile from time to time but inside they're hiding something equally as dark (and I'm referring to Comic!Dick because TT!Dick is a freaking brick wall).

**Summary:** «So this excerpt is a scene from the fourth book of the series (there's over 30 books if you're interested and that doesn't include the side-novellas). It's one of my favorite scene because it shows how much they love each other. The following excerpt is not my property, it strictly belongs to JD Robb… I would mention that I don't own Dick or Raven but that's fairly obvious» unedited btw.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lieutenant Raven Roth looked uncharacteristically… cute. She had one leg down in the "butterfly" pose, and the other leg propped up her head to look at him. She hugged her leg against her breasts, the oversized sleeves of her cardigan were sliding down her arms. She wasn't smiling, but she was smirking. That was oddly cheerful of her - not to say Raven was particularly gloomy, she just wasn't usually this playful.

Dick Grayson, her faithful husband, sat next to her, feet rested calmly on their glass coffee table. He was facing his wife and running a hand through his newly-cut onyx hair. Some parts of him still couldn't believe that the woman before him was - is his wife… let alone the fact that he was married to a cop. His circus days taught him to be weary of cops (basically how not to get caught by them).

She tilted her head slightly, "So?"

He had been staring at her for so long he almost forgot her request. "I'm a little confused. Why do you want me to throw a party for Kori? She's your best friend."

"Because you are the face of… well everything," she reasoned, "If the press hear that Grayson is supporting some unknown party, they'll come by, therefore, Kori will get more exposure and opportunities. Besides, who wants to go to a party thrown by a nark?"

In reality, Dick would do anything for her without having to think about it, but his cool persona didn't want to make it so obvious. He loosened the tie around his neck and shrugged nonchalantly; "I don't see why not."

"I guess this is a good time to hit you with part two," she said (1) His eyebrows crinkled in confusion, silently waiting for her to continue. Raven exhaled calmly, "When Kori is up there performing… you have to perform with her." His eyes widened in shock - maybe fear.

She immediately responded, "Don't worry, Garth is making the costumes so you'll guys will look hella rad. He wasn't going to let his girlfriend and my husband look like fools. He mentioned something about rainbow sleeves."

"Raven I –" "The choreography is fairly simple," she continued to ignore his attempts at halting her, "And it's going to go perfectly with the solo you're going to sing. What do you say?"

He paused, his face remained the same, and said, "I have a lot of things to say… but the most polite response I can come up with right now is 'Hell no'."

Raven's lips puckered into a pout; Dick felt half guilty for causing the pout and half anxious to get a picture of the way her lower lip stuck out off the security cams. "C'mon Dick," she whined, and put her hand on his thigh, "You should do it - you're so powerful, so good-looking, so - " she watched the wheels turn in his head. "Which one was too far?"

"You little…" Dick muttered as he tackled Raven to the other side of the couch, straddling her with ease (Raven would've been harder to take down but Dick knew she was just being passive) and pinning her down by her wrists. He couldn't help but cherish the feeling of her torso shaking from laughter, the nice vibration against his chest.

"Aww! Little, gullible Dick," she said with a snicker, "God, I love you."

The minute his eyes widened, Raven didn't know if she stuck her foot that far down her throat. He lowered his head, fitting his head underneath her chin. He moved his hands from his wrists and wrapped it around her lower back. "You said it," he repeated into her skin.

"Dick what's - "

"You never say it" (2).

She closed her eyes and lightly pet his head, causing him to tighten her in his embrace. Raven whispered, "I… I'm sorry, but I'm trying. Sometimes it scares me because you're the first. And the only." (3)

He placed a small kiss on her collar bone. "I know… I just," he murmured, "I'm just… sometimes I worry you don't feel as strongly about me as I do you."

She drew small circles on his shoulder, "That's not it. Is there any way I can prove that to you?"

He leaned his head up and said, "There is one way," just before planting a passionately chaste kiss on her lips. Before he could move, she put her hands on his neck and pulled him back towards her, wrapping her arms around him as a way to cage him in. He didn't mind too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading…<strong>

**Footnotes:**

**(1) (2) (3) actual line from the book**


End file.
